


【KK】吊

by omocha



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omocha/pseuds/omocha





	【KK】吊

久违的惩罚&调/教play

 

你🍑今天也是个称职的作死小能手X

 

 

 

 

 

——————————————————

 

—囍—

 

去参加完宴会回家的车上两个人的脸色都不太好。

 

堂本光一抿着嘴，趁着等红灯的间隙看了一眼副驾驶上的人——价格不菲的套装已经被烦躁的手指攥得褶皱不堪，剛像只白团子般缩在副驾驶上，身子紧紧地看着车窗，试图同旁边的人闪出十万八千里的距离，鼓着脸颊，富士山型的唇也拼命抿着，似乎是在表达着不亚于车里另外一个人的不满。

 

「我要吃步行街尽头那家的冰淇淋。」通行信号亮起的前一秒，黏糊糊的声音骤然响起。

 

「不行。」他想也没想地拒绝了他。

 

「我要吃步行街尽头那家的冰淇淋。」那声音又重复了一遍，比第一遍时的倔强劲还要浓郁。

 

堂本光一皱了皱眉，不打算迁就这突如其来的任性。刚刚在饭桌上他无非是同生意上的前辈多夸赞了几句他家二十出头的小女儿，这边自家的男孩子便瞬间拉长了脸，见了谁也是躲在他身后闷不做声。讪笑着赔了不是，他拉着剛出了宴厅，看着被自己塞进车里别过脸不肯看他的孩子，光一有些头疼，却也着实有些被剛的任性气到了。

 

出差三周好不容易安排了聚会能提早见上心心念念的恋人一面，却被当着这么多人拂了的面子，这样想着，光一的心情更差，他攥紧了方向盘，思忖着回去要怎么教训这孩子。

 

「你不带我去，我自己去。」剛显然没在意他的表情，仍旧在跟他较劲，并且索性解了安全带要下车，被一把拉回来，车门咔嚓一声在耳边锁死。

 

余光里司机位置上的人脸已然变得铁青。

 

他还不想翻脸，对小家伙的思念让他强忍着快要溢出胸腔的怒气，光一想着给他买了想吃的冰淇淋，兴许过一会儿剛便能软下性子来，他也能稍微平息心情好生哄上他两句，教小家伙忘了闹着的别扭。耐着性子调头，他将油门踩到了底。

 

赶在打烊前拿到最后一个冰淇淋的剛并没有像以往那样如同看到好吃的的小动物一般眼睛亮亮的，反而是有一下没一下地舔着雪白的奶油，依旧别过脸去不看他。

 

剛心里憋着一股气，他今晚的无理取闹不过是想引起身边人的注意，告诉他自己被放置了这么久心情不好，可对方似乎已经被他惹怒到了极点，根本没有想要哄哄自己的意思。他有些失落，索性使劲咬了一口冰淇淋，慢吞吞地把自己的想法说出口。

 

「我要回奈良。」

 

冰淇淋很甜，可他却吃不出一点快乐。

 

「刺啦——」刺耳的刹车声在耳边响起，剛的身子猛的前倾，又被安全带拉了回来，身体重重的弹回靠背上，大脑嗡的一片空白。

 

「我是不是太久没管教你了」驾驶座上的人脸色难看到了极致，这种不断被要挟的感觉不太好。

 

剛的目光勉强对上焦，大脑恢复意识的同时他才发觉自己惹上了大麻烦——以往他说出这句话的后果就是自己至少有三天下不了床。

 

圆圆的眼睛紧紧盯着摊在自己身前的车子上的一大块奶油，瞳孔的骤然紧缩昭示着眼睛主人深切的恐惧，他不但惹怒了堂本光一，还把冰淇淋掉在了他最在意的车子里。

 

「我不是故意的...」

 

无理取闹的心思烟消云散，他怯怯地开口，只是这时候意识到自己闹得太过已经晚了。剛想起自己十九岁那年非要拿着冰淇淋上他的车，却不小心滴了一滴化掉的奶油在车座上，堂本光一当场就发了飙，把车停在偏僻的小路上便下了车将他从副驾驶上拽了出来。吃了一半的冰淇淋被丢掉了，他也被塞进了后排的车厢里。堂本光一紧跟着钻了进来，把他压在腿上剥了裤子，粗糙有力的手发了狠地掐拧的小家伙的屁股，剛吓得拼命挣扎，只一下便疼得哭出了声，被按着狠狠掐了七八下，浑圆的屁股泛起整片的红肿，巴掌紧接着毫不留情地落了下来，钻心的疼痛在整个身后蔓延，挣扎中他被褪下的裤子绑住了脚踝，双手扣在玻璃上动弹不得。那一次他吓坏了，堂本光一就像变了个人似的把他当作仇人般狠揍。最后一巴掌落下，男人在他泛了紫的臀峰使劲掐了一把，把已经哭得没了力气的他丢在后座上带回了家。那晚他吓得发了高烧，甚至有很长一段时间不敢吃冰淇淋。

 

眼下他本已徘徊在堂本光一愤怒的深渊，这块冰激凌却实实在在地推了他一把，让他彻底坠落了下去。只顾着闹别扭的时候完全忘了平日里他太过任性会出现怎样的后果。

 

一团纸巾丢在他身上，剛哆嗦着拾起纸巾把那块刺眼的白擦拭干净，车子已经开出了很远，向着六本木的反方向前进。

 

「别生气好不好」

 

他看向这方向盘的人，却连一个眼神的回应都没有得到。

 

 

 

—囍—

 

「下车」

 

是堂本光一公司的停车场，剛吞了吞口水，犹豫着看向他，手指搭在安全带上却怎么也下不了决心扣下去。

 

「要我再说一遍吗」

 

依旧是一个目光的回应都没有得到，剛的心如同刚才那块冰淇淋一样从喉咙狠狠地坠下。

 

地下车库有些冷，他缩着脖子站在电梯口，腿不自觉地打着寒颤，脑子里甚至开始盘算要不要趁机逃跑。

 

「自己乖乖坐电梯上去办公室等着我。」男人从车里出来，却并没有走过去和他一起上楼的意思，看着电梯口瑟瑟发抖的男孩子又补充了一句，果然就看到对面小家伙圆圆的脸上表情凝固起来。

 

「想逃跑的话，想想后果。」

 

电梯门打开又关上，不一会儿就能带着那个任性的孩子升到顶层专属于他的办公室。堂本光一靠着车门点了支烟狠狠吸了一口，又长长地吐出来，丝毫不掩饰气息中的疲惫。他需要冷静一下再去见他，不然随着当下的心情下手剛大概会被打得去了半条命。

 

车库潮湿闷热的等轻轻扫过他的脸，光一的脑海中放电影般地上映着十年来剛跟在他身畔的点点滴滴。从十六岁笑起来就会被听到小猪哼哼声音的少年到现在带着满身伤痕在他身下放肆求/欢的青年，他对他的喜欢从来没有变过。从他们第一次做///爱到剛最近一次挨他的鞭子，两个人在一起的每分每秒他都记得清清楚楚。也从来不会厌倦去回忆这些点点滴滴。最后一口烟从鼻腔溢出，光一把烟头扔在地上碾了两脚，将脸上的柔软收拾干净，慢慢走向电梯。

 

一片昏暗中显眼的橘红色火星熄灭了，负面情绪中不带爱意的愤怒也被剔除得干干净净。

 

而电梯中的人显然没那么好过，飞快的按下通往顶层的按键，他便低下头去注视着脚尖。手不自觉地往身后探去，覆在浑圆的半球上，堂本光一上一次揍他是在出差的前一天晚上，下手重的似乎是要他这辈子都记下这顿打。男人冷冽的面庞出现在剛的脑海，一并出现的还有耳畔若有若无的呼吸声，身后好像突然疼痛起来，伴随着羞耻的愉悦感从骨缝中蔓延至全身，他骤然收紧手指，攥着右边的臀瓣，脸倏地红了起来。

 

办公室是漆黑一片的，他慢吞吞地靠着走廊的一边挪动，走到那间熟悉的办公室，伸出食指解锁了那扇大门。指纹识别是堂本光一带他设置的，整个公司只有他们两个人能够打开，剛走进去，借着落地窗透进来的霓虹灯光打量着恋人的办公室，他们并没有在这里做过简单相处以外的事情，堂本光一的洁癖暂时还不能在这间屋子里做出让步。办公桌上的电脑旁边有一个小小的相框，看上去像是最近才放在那里，剛小心翼翼的拿起来，却像是触到电一般地把它放回了原处。那是自己在live的时候拍的照片，被随手剪坏的领子大喇喇地露着肩膀，眼下颈间画着夸张的花纹，他抱着电吉他，汗水沾湿了鬓角。

 

剛曾经以为堂本光一愿意把自己那些色彩绚烂大胆的画作挂在办公室便是做出了最大的让步，却不曾想过这位平日里不苟言笑的总裁会把豢养的金丝雀与这办公场所格格不入的照片摆在经常能看到的地方。

 

真是令人捉摸不透的家伙，他想着把，手放在脸颊上降温，开始认命地打量房间里的每一个平面，兴许过几分钟他就会被按在上面揍个半死。

 

堂本光一比他想象中要上来的更慢些，剛站的腿有些发酸，干脆靠着办公桌坐在了地毯上，一想到接下来几天自己怕是想站都站不起来，又自嘲的抽动了几下嘴角。

 

下巴抵着膝盖，他默默等待门的响动，在还没有反应过来那声响前，就被突然亮起的灯光刺的眯起了眼。

 

「滴滴——」是空调开启的声音，室内也立竿见影地暖和起来。

 

「衣服脱掉」进门前他便注意到了蜷缩在桌边的那个身影。

 

背对他的人并没有反应过来，只是从桌后探出了脑袋，怯怯地看着他，圆圆的眼睛让她的心漏跳了一拍。

 

对峙了三秒钟，他将目光移向了别处。「怎么，要我帮你脱吗？」飞速收敛了情绪，他又换上那副让小家伙怕的要死的伪装。

 

总算木木地站起来，剛乖乖向他手指的方向走去——落地窗前的花架，他出差前刚刚叫秘书把那盆开的妖艳的满天星从办公室搬走。

 

对面已经26岁的人像个听话的小朋友，慢吞吞地蹭到花架前，到小腹的高度刚好让他把手肘撑在上面。只是剛似乎怕的过了头，皱巴巴的套装还裹在身上，整个人就晕乎乎地趴在了架子上，屁股刚刚撅起来自己便小声惊呼，又慌忙站起身红着脸扭头看他，手搭在裤腰上好半天也下不了决心把裤子褪下。

 

光一一下子想起来十年前现在他面前那个脸红的像苹果似的小家伙，第一次挨揍的他怎么也不肯脱下裤子，只是那时候更像是感情沟通的开始，他柔声鼓励他一点点把自己的身体露出来，完成第一次的心灵碰撞。而此时此刻，面前的人正温顺地等着接受惩罚，他有些心软，最终走过去为剛脱下来全部的衣服，把恋人从束缚中一寸寸解救出来。

 

白色的紧身裤松动了纽扣，光一把手从剛后腰的地方伸进去，本以为还有层底裤，却不曾想这一伸手便摸到了细腻的臀肉，顺着饱满的弧度一点点下滑，如蜜桃般丰盈地臀瓣便整片地缩进他的手心，微凉的手指向着中间愈发敏感的地带靠拢，悄无声息地探去浅浅的沟壑。光滑的臀缝似乎提前做过清理，往日那些微微扎手的耻毛已然不复存在。

 

「嗯——」一声轻哼制止了继续向深处探寻的手指，碎发间剛的耳朵红的发烫，身体哆哆嗦嗦地接受男人的抚摸。

 

「真浪啊」堂本光一只觉得自己喉头一紧，拼命忍着把眼前的白团子剥光了吃干抹净的冲动，褪下那两片臀肉最后的屏障，饱满圆润的臀瓣一下子暴露在空气中，剛绷直了双腿，紧张地抿着嘴唇不敢出声。

 

「这50下皮带你好好受着」身后的男人发了话「要是敢躲一下就把你绑起来打。」

 

剛没有说话，抵在花架上高高撅起了屁股。

 

 

 

 

第一下的时候剛如他所料地叫出了声，一道两指宽的肿印斜斜地烙在淤青尚未散尽的臀峰，由白变红迅速地隆起，细瘦的小腿因为疼痛迅速蜷曲了一下，又努力地绷直回到了原来的位置。第二下落在了另一半对称的位置，下手比上一次更重，小腿绷得酸痛，他拼命适应着痛感。

 

光一欣赏地看着那个倔强的背影，怒气随着愈发狠厉的劲道慢慢消退。这样的场景出现的不算少，却让他总是为之着迷。他贪婪地注视着恋人，不放过任何一个小小的片断。

 

第六下的时候娇嫩的皮肤已然整片的红肿起来第八下剛因为小幅度的闪躲而被抽了小腿。  
连续七下的相安无事  
第十六十七下哼唧着连续伸手去挡，被解下领带把手绑了结实。  
第二十四下开始带了哭腔  
第二十八下哀求他给些时间缓解疼痛

......

 

「可爱」这个字眼竟然不适时宜地出现在堂本光一的脑海中。挨揍的人表现还算不错，手指紧紧扒着花架的下沿丝毫不敢动弹。皮带抽打皮肉的声音不断地回响在偌大的房间，夹杂着委屈巴巴的抽噎声钻进他的耳朵，让悄悄加速跳跃的心也变得骚动起来。男人绷着脸，施加疼痛的时候也时刻注意剛的反应，看着恋人被自己无限次爱抚蹂躏的部位变得愈发饱涨殷红，身体也跟着有了反应，热切的目光不断向两瓣桃肉间的缝隙流转。

 

他还是太过想他，尽换那三周他们几乎天天视频通话，可是好不容易等到这样一个鲜活的剛站在面前，连好好拥抱一下的机会都没得到，便是针锋相对地相会。耳边不断发出响亮的抽打声，恋人的屁股已然完全红肿起来，堂本光一心疼极了，看着那双因为疼痛而不断相互摩擦的脚丫，他强忍着快要溢出心脏的思念，用近乎绝情的方式向剛宣泄爱意，甚至表达他对剛无法理解他的不满。

 

「呜！！！」第四十七下刚落，一声惊呼中面前的人突然倒在了地上，打断了他走火入魔般的思绪。

 

「疼！！！」花架跟着一起倒在了手边，蹭到剛的手臂，刮出一大片红痕。他抱着小腿，顾不得伤到的地方和与地面亲密接触的屁股，拼命地揉搓痉挛的肌肉。

 

还没来得及委屈，缩成一团的人下一秒就被拉进了一个温暖的怀抱。一双手灵巧地为他按摩，钻心的疼痛很快就得到了缓解。剛靠在光一的怀里瘪着嘴，看着男人一脸紧张的表情哇地一声哭了出来。

 

四十七下对剛来说不是太过惨烈的惩罚，比起21岁的时候被他近二百下皮带抽到皮开肉绽来说实在不算什么。光一知道他是腿绷得太紧抽筋了，所以并没有说什么。剩下的三下和罚跪时的加罚都被放了水，光一不断地为剛按摩，直到肌肉再次松弛下来，才安抚般的亲了亲他的额头，把人打横抱起来向沙发走去。

 

怀里的人抽噎个不停，撒娇埋在他怀里不肯抬头，好像是知道光一接下来要干什么，又迟迟不愿意面对。

 

果然，抽噎声尚未平息，环着赤裸身体的手臂便松开了，搭在宽阔肩膀上的手臂被光一试图扯开，剛耍赖搂着他的脖子不肯放手，下一秒屁股上就挨了一巴掌。

 

「嘶——」他疼的倒抽一口冷气，这才不情不愿地松开。

 

白团子被稳稳地放在了光一脚边的地毯上，慢吞吞地摆成规规矩矩的罚跪姿势。

 

「今天错了没？」

 

........

 

「错了错了！！呜...别打了」眼看着巴掌又要落下来，剛缩着脖子慌忙说道。

 

「错哪儿了」

 

「....不该任性.....」

 

「还有呢」

 

「不该在车上吃冰淇淋...」

 

「还有呢」

 

「没了吧......」

 

「我劝你再好好想想」

 

「在家没好好吃饭.......」

 

「还有这种事？」

 

「.......呜我错了.....」

 

本来是想要他承认随便不穿内裤的错误，不想这家伙竟然不打自招，堂本光一有些头疼，不过也总算知道了今天这个小祖宗怎么会突然小腿抽筋。

 

不能再问了，不然他一激动得打烂剛的屁股。

 

「知道错了吗」

 

「嗯......」

 

「现在该怎么办」拐了八百道弯终于看似正直的把话题引上了正轨。腿间的东西早就胀痛难忍，堂本光一微微分开双腿眯眼看着还在打哭嗝的小家伙。

 

小圆脸肉眼可见地变成熟红色，刚刚坐在堂本光一怀里的时候他就感觉到了有东西顶着他的腿，果然现在就被旁敲侧击地提了要求。

 

「和再挨一顿揍自己选一个。」头顶上传来不咸不淡的声音，顺便作了友情提示。

 

「小心我把你操怀孕。」

 

低沉的声音在耳边炸开，剛只觉得头顶像是有座火山轰地爆发，顾不得那些从头到尾都无关轻重的自尊心，红团子小心翼翼地伸出去，把自家恋人已然兴奋到极致的性器从拉链中解救出来。

 

抿得有些发白的唇轻启，一点点把已经开始溢出液体的前端包裹进口腔，唇舌吸吮舔舐，直到将那雄性的象征完全纳入口腔。

 

光一赞许地打量着脚边卖力吞吐的孩子，对自己的调教成果甚是满意。每次挨了打剛都会被要求跪在地上这样服侍他，剛从一开始便是拒绝的，然而这种能充分引起羞耻感的惩罚项目一般只会在堂本光一觉得足够时才能休止，他乐于沉溺在恋人的臣服中，在认为那张富士山形的小嘴尚且不够卖力时扬起手里的鞭子，将小家伙妄图保留的最后一点自尊心毫不留情地抽成碎片，并指着那些新鲜的伤口告诉他，那是不听话的孩子应该得到的惩罚。

 

圆圆的鹿眼因为喉咙的不适而再次蓄满泪水，他不时抬眼望向男人，讨好般的一次次冲撞到自己的极限。身体在一次次被调教中完全地顺服起来，从单纯地害怕再次得到惩罚，到从这种「羞辱」中感受到可耻的快乐，堂本剛已然全身心地臣服于那个叫堂本光一的男人。

 

精神得到了饱满的浇灌，与逐渐加剧的身体的空虚感形成了鲜明的对比，卖力吞吐的时候，剛不自觉地把手指伸向身后，越过泛起深色淤青的臀瓣，直直探入迫不及待被填满的小穴，哆哆嗦嗦地抠挖起来。

 

「不许分心」

 

才刚刚伸进两个指节的手指被拔了出来，堂本光一掐着剛的下巴，指尖轻轻扫过那已然撑得有些红肿的嘴唇，另一只手径直伸到了他的身后。

 

「啪！啪！」两片紫胀的臀肉各挨了狠狠一巴掌。

 

「呜——」

 

「给我夹紧了，再碰一下试试」

 

剛可怜巴巴地点了点头，两只手一起握住光一的分身，继续服侍他。

 

在被按着后脑一阵激烈的冲撞后，膻腥的味道在剛的口腔中，他被呛得咳嗽不止，眼泪噼里啪啦滴在男人的皮鞋上。被抱起来用纸巾擦拭干净，堂本光一与他接吻，连同他红肿的眼也一并温柔地吻了好几次。

 

「想被填满吗」蛊惑人心的声音在耳边响起。

 

他不假思索地拉着男人的手向两瓣臀肉中间伸去，却意外地在半途中落了空。

 

「不是现在」

 

？？？

 

「十分钟之后会有人送文件过来」

 

？？？？？？？？

 

剛吃惊地睁大了眼睛，不知该作出怎样的反应

 

「等人走了就满足你」他亲了亲那张红红的小嘴。

 

「很快的，乖」

 

 

 

 

—囍—

 

堂本剛这辈子都忘不了在堂本光一办公室的那个晚上。

 

他蜷缩着赤裸的身体跪在办公桌后堂本光一的腿边，如惊弓之鸟般绷紧了神经，生怕被突然出现的工作人员发现异常。堂本光一看似在办公，可是手却时常不安分地在他身上游走，情欲快要将他燃烧殆尽，脸烫到快要能煎荷包蛋的时候那只手放下手机，随即无声无息地伸到他左边的乳尖不轻不重地掐了一下。

 

「呜！！！」敏感的身体自然经不起任何折腾，剛像只被欺负了的小动物红着眼哀怨地看他。

 

「送东西的人不来了」

 

怎么可以这样。

 

剛瞬间觉得自己被耍了，愤怒和委屈把心填的满满的，他想走，可是腿早就软的撑不住身子，眼泪扑簌簌地往下掉，堂本光一伸过去托起他身体的手也被一把拍开。

 

「这样很好玩吗堂本光一」

 

「知道一直被吊着是什么感觉了？」

 

「可是你都一直夸她！！」

 

「我喜欢的是谁你不知道吗」

 

「呜呜呜你欺负人」

 

「我都想了你21天你还那样甩脸子谁欺负谁？」

 

一句话便把他噎的没了托词。

 

剛张张嘴，却也不知该如何直面同样让他想了这么久的人，反正接不上话的时候哭就是了。眼泪还在扑簌簌地掉，他像个小孩子似的打开双手求抱抱。

 

男人凌厉的面庞只剩下快要溢出的温柔，粉扑扑的身子终究被结实的臂膀托了起来。

 

 

 

—囍—

 

身下的人发出断断续续的哭声时堂本光一看到落地窗上倒映着摆在远处办公桌电脑旁边的相框——抱着电吉他在身上画了夸张图案的剛，像只在舞台上撒泼打滚的小团子，调皮捣蛋却机灵地一下子跳进他心里。

 

这张也洗出来挂在他的密室里吧，堂本光一想着，又更深地进入神秘的甬道，研磨到小家伙直接哭出来。

 

那里挂满了剛各个时期演唱会的造型，长发披肩，短发利落，蓄满胡茬，光滑清爽。

 

最重要的是那里只是他一个人的秘密基地。

 

不过现在他改变主意了，之前想让剛进行角色扮演的想法被抛诸脑后。

 

是时候在那里放一张舒适的床，或者其他别的什么。

 

他怎么没有早早想到，自己喜欢的样子身下的人都有。

 

 

 

野  
3.30


End file.
